Petualangan Gaje Ichigo DKK di Dunia Shinobi
by Ryouna X Kabuto
Summary: Ichigo yang ditemenin ama 3 kekuatan(?)-nya ntu ditugasin dalem 1 misi. Tapi gimana jadinya kalo mereka malah nyasar ke dunia Naruto? Penasaran? Let's Check it Out! Warning : Cross-over, GaJe-ness, Kegaringan Extra, Duos Author GaJe, n Don't Like Don't Read!


_**Petualangan Gaje Ichigo DKK di Dunia Shinobi Ch.1**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta & Uchiha Yue**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Nee! Yokatta! Kore wa ore ni ore no tomodachi no saisho no kurosuoba desu yo~!"

Ichi : "Haah? Cross-over? Ama apaan?"

Ryuuta : "Lo gak liat nama pencipta(?) Cross-over di atas? Gue bikin kolaborasi antara Bleach n Naruto bareng temen gue di skolah nih! Dia juga author loh~! Tapi di fandom Naruto!"

Mugen : "Ooh... Cross-over sama Naruto toh..." *diem sebentar* "APA?! NARUTO?!"

Hichi : "kita berempat lagi nih yang jadi tokohnya?"

TenZan : "Heh! Sekali-kali lo ngundang yang laen kek! Bosen gue ketemu ama 3 orang koplak ini!"

Ichi : "Heh, cebol! Emangnya lo doang yang bosen?! Gue juga bosen ngeliat lo lagi, lo lagi!"

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "Nee, kok jadi pada berantem sih?! Ya udah udeh, silahkan dibaca chapter 1 cross-over pertamanya si Ryuuta ini~!"

_**Petualangan Gaje Ichigo DKK di Dunia Shinobi**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta & Uchiha Yue**_

_**Rating : T for Bahasa**_

_**Pairing : No Pair, tapi bisa berubah kalo mood Ryuuta juga berubah**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach's Belong to Tite Kubo, not Ryuuta. & Naruto's Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not Yue (kecuali kalo dikasih sama 2 mangaka besar ntu)**_

_**Warning : Cross-over, GaJe-ness, Kegaringan Extra, OOC, mungkin nyisipin OC 2, No Flame, n Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Senkaimon, Soul Society. 4.35 a.m**_

Subuh yang cerah(?) Di Soul Society. Sekarang kita liat di depan gerbang Senkaimon pada rame karna bakal ada yang pergi dalam sebuah misi.

"Ichigo, lo udah bawa semua peralatannya, 'kan?" Tanya Rukia ke si Shinigami berambut duren oren a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo *dipites Ichigo*

"Iya, gue udah bawa, kok! Sabun, sampo, sampe bantal(?) Pun gue simpen di tas yang dikasih Urahara-san!" Jawab Ichigo dengan PeDe-nya. Terus tiba-tiba si ilmuwan gila sekaligus kapten divisi 12 a.k.a Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taichou. Dateng sambil diikutin 3 orang yang palanya ditutupin ama tudung

"Hooy, setengah shinigami! Tunggu dulu! Lo gak ngejalanin nih misi sendirian!" Tereak Kurotsuchi-taichou yang suaranya udah kaya kaca yang dicakar meong *dibelek Mayuri*

"Haah? Emang gue bakal pergi ama sapa? Bukannya kata si tua bangkong(?) Ntu gue ngejalanin nih misi sendiri?" Protes ichigo nyampe-nyampe keluar hujan lokal dari mulutnya

"Wooh, sabar dulu! Nih, gue bawa partner khusus buat lo! Epribadih(?)! Buka tudung lo!" Perintah ilmuwan stress ntu. Dan begitu 3 orang yang ngikutin Kurotsuchi-taichou ngebuka tudungnya, cengo-lah Ichigo. Karna 3 'partner' yang dibilang ilmuwan gila adalah hollow, roh zanpakutou, dan Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou-nya sendiri!

"Yo, King! Hisashiburi ja nee ka?" Sapa si hollow sambil dadah-dadahin tangannya kaya banci nyetop mobil derek *digampar Hicchi make Zangetsu*

"Holla, Ichigo! Gimana kabarmu dan inner world-mu yang ngebosenin ntu?" Sapa si roh zanpakutou a.k.a Tensa Zangetsu sambil tetep nyimpen tangannya di kantong

"Hai, diriku yang satu lagi! Kamu makin gede, yah! Cuma sayang, tetep cengeng! Heheh..." Cengir Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou a.k.a Mugetsu sambil nge-dadahin tangannya. Sementara yang didadahin cuma menganga ria segede kudanil lagi nguap *digorok Ichigo*

"WTF?! Ke- kenapa, kenapa kalian bertiga ada di sinii?!" Tereak Ichigo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke mereka bertiga n sukses ngeluarin (lagi) hujan lokal dari mulutnya. Terus gak ada hujan gak ada angin tiba-tiba si ilmuwan stress ntu pun ketawa-tawa sendiri.

"HWAAHAHAHA~! Inilah penemuan terbesar gue yang gak 'kan meledak sampe kapankun! Gue ngambil mereka dari Inner World lo pas lo kehilangan kekuatan shinigami lo, manusia setengah shinigami! HAAHAHAHA~!" Tawanya setengah tereak sambil ngulur-ngulurin tangannya ke atas. "Oia, gue nanya ke Hollow lo katanya dia gak punya nama, jadi gue kasih nama yang bagus ke dia!" Lanjutnya

"Hoo, gitu. Nama apa yang lo kasih ke dia? Boneka Porselen?" Tanya Ichigo setengah ngeledek yang sukses bikin dia nyungseb(?) Gara-gara dihajar hollownya ntu.

"Enak aja! Nama gue Shirosaki Hichigo tau!" Ambek si hollow a.k.a Shirosaki Hichigo sambil ngehajar pala king-nya ntu make gagang pedang Shiroi Zangetsu-nya. Sementara yang laennya cuman nge-sweatdrop ria ngeliat tingkah laku si duern oren vs duren putih yang begitu koplaknya.

"Nee, mendingan kita langsung pergi ke tempat misi, daripada ribut gak jelas disini!" Kata Zangetsu sambil tetep sweatdrop. Dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi melewati gerbang Senkaimon yang gede nan megah ntu

Selama di perjalanan, Mugetsu n Zangetsu cuman jalan sambil ngeliat-liat dinding Dangai yang serba ungu kelam ntu. Sementara Ichigo n Hichigo cuma saling natep make tatapan berlistrik yang mungkin bisa nyalain lampu(?)

"Nape lo liatin gue mulu?! Gara-gara muka gue lebih cakep n lebih putih dari lo ya?" Sewot Hichigo yang sukses dapet cibiran dari Ichigo

"Pfft! Cakep mata lo peang! Kalo putih mah emang iya, tapi kebangetan! Hahay... Lagian juga gue masih gak percaya kalo lo jadi partner gue. Soalnya lo 'kan dulu ngebet banget pengen ngebunuh gue!" Ledek ichigo yang sukses bikin Hichigo hampir nembakin cero ke pala durenna si Ichigo

Terus tiba-tiba terjadi hal yang bener-bener gak bisa dipercaya! Ruas waktu di Dangai mengalami pergeseran! Spontan ichigo, Hichigo, Zangetsu n Mugetsu pun kocar-kacir di dalem Dangai.

"Hiyee~!" Tereak Mugetsu sambil lari gara-gara rambut panjangnya ntu ditarik(?) Ama Zangetsu yang jubahnya ditarik sama Hichigo, yang juga tali hakama(?)-nya ditarik ama Ichigo

"Heh, duren pe'a! Lo jangan narik tali hakama gue! Kalo hakama gue merosot aja lo pasti bakalan cengo!" Ambek Hichigo sambil narik-narik hakama-nya make tangan kiri

"Alah, udah diem lo!" Bales Ichigo. Terus tiba-tiba ekor matanya nangkep pintu keluar tepat di sebelah kanannya Mugetsu. "Hoee! Lo namanya Mugetsu, 'kan? Belok kanan! Pintu keluarnya ada di situh!" Tereaknya

Terus Mugetsu ngacir ke arah kanan n berhasil keluar dari Dangai. Tapi... Mereka kini berada di atas langit dan segera jatoh ke tanah!

"HOAAA~!" Tereak mereka ber-4 yang langsung misah. Mugetsu turun dengan selamet di depan tenda yang di atasnya bergambar huruf 'i', terus Zangetsu turun di depan posko ronda(?), Hichigo turun di deket tenda yang ada gambar bebatuan, sementara Ichigo... Dia masih ngelayang di atas langit dengan tidak elitnya(?)

"GYAAA~!" Tereak ichigo sambil jatoh. Sementara di (calon) tempatnya jatoh, terlihat seorang remaja berambut duren serba kuning seorang pria yang mukanya ancur setengah lagi ngadu jurus

"Oodama Rasengan!" Kata si serba kuning sambil ngulurin tangannya yang megang sebuah bola yang segede alaihim

"Katon! Gyouka-" belom sempet si muka stengah ancur ntu nyelesein jurusnya, dia udah dikagetin ama bintang jatuh(?) Dadakan

"AAAAA~!"

GUBRAAAK!

Ichigo pun jatoh diantara ke-2 orang ntu dengan elit(?)-nya, yakni pala dulu baru kaki dan berhasil bikin lobang(?) yang cukup dalem di tanah

"Hee? Kenapa ini? Dan, siapa orang aneh ini?!"

_**~T.B.C~**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Yokatta~! Chapter 1 finnii~sh! Nee, Yue-kun?"

Yue : "Hahay, sou desu yo! Chapter 1 complete!"

Ichi : "Hoe! Lo perasaan bikin fict yang kesiksa pasti gue mulu! Skali-kali si Mugetsu kek!"

Mugen : "Heh, duren baka! Gue udah kesiksa jadi maho di Atarashii Ruumumeito no Higeki, tao!"

TenZan : "Nee, Ryuuta! Yue-kun! Kok perasaan lo bikin kita kesiksa mulu sih?"

Yue : "Ya soalnya muka kalian tuh bikin kita pengen nyiksa kalian mulu! Tapi gue kasian ama Mugen n Hichi. Masa' muka imut gituh disiksa mulu?"

Mugen & Hichi : "Huwaa~! Arigatou, Yue-kun! Arigatou!"

All except Mugen & Hichi : *sweatdrop*

Yue : "Nee, Ryuuta! Kapan tokoh Naruto-nya muncul?"

Ryuuta : "Nanti di chapter 2 gue munculin! Lagian 'kan yang ngasih ide di bagian Naruto tuh elo! Kalo gue 'kan cuma ngetik! Lagian juga segini udah kepanjangan, tao!"

TenZan : "iya, lo tuh ya kalo ngetik pasti aja di atas 1000 kata. Tuh tangan gak cape apa? Oooh, apa jangan-jangan lo ini setengah orang setengan meong(?)?!"

Ryuuta : *death-glare mode on* "sekali lagi lo ngomong gituh gue bunuh lo make Yukiiro Mushihime! Wakatta?!"

TenZan : *muka pucet mode on* "wa-wakarimashita, Ryuuta!"

Yue : *sweatdrop* "...gue gak nyangka seorang Ryuuta yang pendiem di sekolah bisa se-kejam ntu! Ya udah deh, silahkan di RnR fict cross-over Bleach n Naruto dari kolaborasi duos author gaje ini! Kalo perlu sekalian sarannya ya, Minna! Onegai-shimaa~su!"


End file.
